DEATH EKSPEDITION
by Kyoka Ryiuzaki
Summary: " Aku cinta kamu meskipun kamu membunuhku ! Sasuke... " / Segel kutukan terbuka dan semua yg di dekatnya akan musnah tak tersisa. / apakah cinta akan membuatnya kembali atau malah sebaliknya cinta itu juga akan mati di tangan dingin ini lagi ?.
1. Chapter 1

Pair: SasuNaru...

Rt: M

Genre: Horor, tragedy, Romance...

Disclamer : MK...

WARNING! : BL, Bloody scane, lemon ( masih jauh ), OOC, EYD ancur, dll.

_**DEATH EKSPEDITION**_

Daerah laut tenang samudra pasifik 100 km sebelah selatan tokyo, jepang...

merupakan daerah yg di jauhi Nelayan sekitar. Terletak diantara Pulau Ivojima & Pulau Miyake sejak tahun 1950 sampai 1954 laut tersebut telah banyak memakan korban, entah apa yg terjadi sampai kini pun tidak ada yg tau penyebab hilangnya kapal-kapal besar serta awaknya tanpa bekas...

pada tahun 1955 pemerintah jepang mengirimkan tim ekspedisi ke laut tersebut, namun sayangnya kapal yg mereka naiki tidak kunjung kembali tanpa pesan. semua awak kapal serta para pakar yg di sewa hilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun...

apa yg terjadi sebenarnya? Hantu kah..., atau ada sesuatu yg terjadi di sana?...

( Masa kini... Tokyo, pukul 7:50... pagi..)

'' Teme... kita dapat surat balasannya...''

'' Dobe... bisa kecilkan suaramu, Alga yg ku kembangkan langsung mati mendengar suaramu yg super kencang itu ''

# {sejenis ganggang laut} #

'' Teme baka..., alga tidak punya telinga tau... dia hanya punya mulut untuk makan dan berfotosintesis untuk menghasilkan energi..''

'' Dasar Dobe... Alga memang tidak punya telinga, tapi yg menelitinya yg punya telinga...''

'' hehehehe... Gomen ne Teme..., jangan Marah dong...''

'' HN...''

'' Ha~ah... mulai pelit katanya...''

'' Mana..? ''

'' Apanya?...''

''Gggrrrkkk... surat yg kau bawa BAKA...''

'' Ooh.. ini, hehehe...''

{ to. Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha.

'' Kami selaku para penyelenggara ekspedisi laut, mengikut sertakan anda sebagai salah satu anggota kami dalam misi pencarian dan penelitian laut kali ini...

Kami sudah menyediakan semua keperluan anda di kapal, dan beberapa relawan sesama ilmuan lainnya..

Terima kasih.

*untuk berjaga-jaga sebaiknya anda menyiapkan beberapa peralatan sendiri... }

'' apa maksudnya peralatan sendiri, Teme..? ''

'' Dobe.., kita belanja sekarang...''

'' Heeee... ''

'' HN...''

'' Ha~ah... selalu se enak rambut ayamnya...''

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : MK...

Rt: M.

Pair: SasuNaru...

Genre : Horor, tragedy, Romance...

WARNING! : BL, Bloody scane, lemon ( masih jauh ), OOC parah, EYD ancur, dll.

_**DEATH EKSPEDITION**_

_( Tokyo, pukul 10:30... siang, pusat perbelanjaan... )_

_Dengan berbagai macam kantong plastik di tangan kiri dan kanan seorang pemuda pucat yg sudah menahan amarahnya sedari tadi, serta seorang pemuda lain yg tampak riang atau bodohnya bersenang – senang tanpa peduli aura gelap dari pemuda di sampingnya yg sudah setengah mati menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bersikap di luar batas kewajaran._

_Sasuke Uchiha seorang pemuda dingin yg jarang bersuara ini sudah seperti seorang butler dr _seorang pemuda Uzumaki Naruto pemuda manis dengan kulit bak karamel transparan diatas cake coklat yg siap di santap kapan saja.

" Sasuke kita ke toko itu sebentar ya ? ''. Dengan semangatnya Naruto menunjuk sebuah toko khusus pakaian Pria.

" Hn... ". Dengan amarah yg naik turun serta beban yg berat Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

" Asikkk... teme baik deh... ". Semangat yg melebihi manusia normal Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yg sudah putus asa akan kelakuan Naruto.

" Hn... Iner: Sabar Uke ku itu lebih hiper super Aktif dr Uke mana pun ! benar sekali mlebihi Uke Baka Aniki keriput... ya... ya... ya... Dramatis tapi aktif... ". Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yg begitu kejam sampai – sampai para wanita yg berteriak sedari tadi merasakan aura yg begitu dasyat yg membuat mereka merinding seketika.

_***Beberapa satu setengah jam kemudian ***_

" Sasuke... um... yg mana yg cocok ? warna Orange atau Biru ? ". Dengan polosnya Naruto menunjukkan 2 buah celana dalam tepat di depan muka Sasuke.

" untuk apa? ". Tanya Sasuke binggung...

" untuk di pakai lah masa di pajang ". Dengus Naruto sebal karna pertanyaannya di balas pertanyaan lagi.

" Orange ". Jawab Sasuke masa bodoh.

" tapi aku suka yg biru, ada gambar anak ayamnya hehehe... ". Jawab Naruto polos.

" Ya sudah ambil yg Biru saja " dengus Sasuke merasa tersinggung akan perkataan Naruto tentang anak ayam tadi.

" Tapi aku juga suka warna Orange karna ada gambar rubah Kyubi hehehe... kalau begitu aku beli keduanya saja hahaha... " seru Naruto kegirangan tanpa sadar aura Sasuke makin gelap bahkan sudah hampir meledak.

" NA... RU... TO... Iner: sabar... sabar... mana sikap dingin dan acuhmu jangan terbawa emosi sesaat oke? Kau seorang Uchiha yg menjunjung tinggi derajat serta kewibawaan... ". Batin Sasuke memberi peringatan serta panduan jiwa.

" Sasuke... hehehe... " cengir Naruto...

" Hn.. "

" Bisa pinjam Kartu kreditmu ? kartu kreditku ditolak boleh ya ?" ***Puppy eyes***

" Hn... awas jangan boros ! "

" Arigato Teme tampan... " sambil kedip mata dan cengiran rubah Naruto keluar.

" KYAAAAA... KAWAII DESU NE... " Iner para pengunjung & karyawan toko tersebut sambil menutup hidung mereka yg sudah ada bercak darah.

Sasuke yg menyadari tatapan para pengunjung memberikan tatap membunuh yg menusuk serta aura kematian di sekelilingnya serta mata kutukan yg tiba – tiba aktif namun hanya sekejap kembali normal.

" Cepat Naruto kita pergi dari sini. " panggil Sasuke yg sudah ada di sebelah Naruto yg memandang struk belanjaan serta kartu kredit Sasuke di tangannya.

" Teme... "

" Hn... "

" jangan marah ya... " ***Puppy eyes ***

" Hn... "

" Aku bilang jangan marah ya? "

" Iya... ada apa... "

" Kartu kreditmu ? "

" Knapa ? kartu kreditku!... "

Dengan sangat perlahan Naruto menyerahkan kartu kredit beserta struk blanjaannya dengan wajah tertunduk, tanpa basa – basi Sasuke menerima dan meneliti tiap tulisan serta harga belanjaan Naruto. Tiba – tiba mata Sasuke menatap horor digit terakhir dari struk tersebut sambil sesekali menatap Naruto lalu kembali menatap struk belanja tersebut dengan aura super suram dan mengerikan.

" NA... RU... TO... " panggil Sasuke penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

" I... Iya... te... teme... " jawab Naruto gugup.

" Kenapa ? "

" A... Apanya Sasuke ? " karna saking takutnya Naruto melihat tingkah Sasuke yg sudah mulai habis ksabaran tanpa basa – basi Naruto mengambil langkah seribu beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke benar – benar meledakkan Amarahnya...

" KENAPA KAU BELANJA SAMPAI 100.000 Yen. DOBEEE... " triak Sasuke lepas kendali...

" Itu karena setiap kali kau minta melakukannya, kau selalu merobek celanaku sampai hancur dan tidak bisa di pakai lagi... jadi untuk kali ini saja kau belikan aku celana dalam TEMEEE... " triak Naruto sambil berlari menghindar amukan Sasuke yg mengejarnya...

" Tapi tidak harus sampai 100 ribu Yen. kau habiskan hanya untuk dua pasang celana dalam karena aku merobek celanamu yg lain saat aku ingin bermain tiap malam... NARUTO... " teriak Sasuke tanpa sadar perkataannya membuat semua yg mendengarnya bermuka merah padam.

" DASAR TEME MESUM KENAPA KAU TERIAK SEPERTI ITU DI LUAR RUANGAN SEPERTI INI BAKA TEME MENYEBALKAN... " triak Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya yg merah padam sambil menahan malu yg luar biasa.

Tbc.

Yoo...

Kyo balik lagi... \\(^_^)/ dengan fic. Abal nista yg super Gaje ini...

Hm... untuk chap. Yg kemarin Gomen terlalu pendek ya?... Hehehe... karena banyak gangguan di duta jadi pendek deh...

Chap. Kali ini aku panjangin sedikit karena masih awal – awal jadi belum mau yg panjang – panjang dulu sibuk sih di duta. ( sok sibuk dah... ).

Untuk yg ripiu Kyo ucapin Arigato Minna san... Kyo gk bisa bales 1 by 1... ( bilang aja Males... _ )...

Akhir kata semoga update cepet lagi & bawa fic. Baru lagi... ( yg ini aja belom kelar mau nambah lagi... -_- ) XD


End file.
